


Don't Enter the Basement

by Cinnamonchipmunk



Series: Tiny Assistant [1]
Category: Original Work, Tiny Assistant
Genre: Blood and Gore, G/T, Macro/Micro, Soft Vore, Unethical Experimentation, Unethical Medicine, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonchipmunk/pseuds/Cinnamonchipmunk
Summary: Aren is considered a second class citizen due to their small size and species constantly being seen as pests. But, they've been able to land a job as a Doctor's assistant, mostly helping with files because of size limitations. But humans have secrets, and the Doctor is no different.
Series: Tiny Assistant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Don't Enter the Basement

The Doctor was a good man. Or at least that's how he presented himself and what I understood about him.

He'd do surgeries and doctor work for a far cheaper price than the large hospital with professional results, stayed long hours working on vaccines and antidotes, and was friendly and approachable. But there was just something about him that would put me on edge, even though he's been nothing but a delight in the few months I've worked for him and had never really been angry when I'd see him.

Due to being around ten inches tall, there wasn't much I could do when it came to patients, but Doc was adamant about personally handling bookings and doing the nurse work himself; said that it helped familiarize himself with patients rather than going from stranger to stranger before meeting him. So, I was mostly left with the paperwork, mainly sorting and filing folders and papers in one of the multiple rooms in the building. It took a little bit to work out a sort of process and easy way for me to get around the room to be taken care of, but the Doctor had been more than happy to oblige any request I had to fix up the room, though now it looked more like an odd mess with the multiple planks that acted like catwalks, ramps, and levels rather than a record room.

I huffed a bit as I opened another folder of records for a patient, careful to not drag it too close to the inkwell in case I knocked it over. Again.

I briefly but carefully looked it over to ensure nothing was too faded and that no papers were mixed in that didn't belong. I'd given up trying to comprehend most of the Doctor's more scribbled notes, but he's assured me that he was able to read them and if he needed to look something over that I wouldn't have to worry.

It took a couple minutes, but the folder was checked over with nothing wrong with it or needing to be rewritten. I closed the folder and took it to the alphabetical shelf it belonged to and slid it back into place.

From somewhere else in the building, I heard the sound of the front door open, the bell jingling. I thought nothing of the sound since Doc also had it wired to jingle a set of bells down in the basement where he worked on all the biochemistry and 'more dangerous' practices. However, after about a minute or so of waiting, whoever was up front called out, "Hello? Anyone here?"

I gave it a little longer, but there was still a very obvious lack of the heavy basement door opening or the Doctors footsteps anywhere, which was the first time that I could remember ever happening.

I debated what to do, but decided to try to find the Doctor since this was very abnormal behavior. Hopping down from the mismatched levels, I walked out of the room and briefly walked towards the front area.

"The Doctor will be with you in a minute," I exclaimed as loud as I could to try and tell whoever was up front that, yes the Doctor was in, just misplaced.

I heard a small "Okay, thank you" as I turned away from the front room and ran to the basement door in the very back of the building. If I walked, it would take far too long and in my anxiety, I didn't want to be asked by it took so long to inform him of a patient. But I didn't even reach the door when it opened and the Doctor walked out, looking a little more disheveled than usual.

"Oh, Doctor! I-I was just coming to find you since you didn't come up for a little bit," I said, stopping as I spoke. My heart skipped a beat as he glanced down at me with an almost angry gaze, but I was left blinking in surprise as it was instantly replaced by a tired smile and soft eyes.

"Thank you Aren. I appreciate the concern and effort," he said, starting to make his way to the front room. "I've got it, just go ahead and return to the record room."

"Okay," I nodded in acknowledgment, starting to walk back to the main hall. Already the Doctor was rounding the corner of this one and out of view before I even took a few steps.

Something made me pause and I looked back towards the door. The door that was usually closed and the one that I was informed on my first day to never enter because it contained certain chemicals that were somewhat dangerous, but was also told that if my interest persisted that maybe one day he could show me. The door that was now left slightly ajar, as a breeze lightly whistled through the crack from its depths. It was making me bite my lip as my curiosity reared up, causing me to be torn between following instructions and go back to the record room or to see what was downstairs.

I stepped towards the door.

It was barely open, but thanks to my small stature, I was able to slide myself in through the gap. Already, I was internally freaking out with myself. One part was screaming that this was a terrible idea and if I was caught I'd be fired, while another part reasoned that it was just a peek and the Doctor would be far too busy to notice that I wasn't in the record room.

Instantly there was a difference in the air. It did indeed smell of chemicals, but not the almost nauseating sterile smell that was at large hospitals and even lingered a little in the Doctors building. It was a variable mix, something calming yet unnerving about the scent in the air. The temperature was far lower than outside the door, making me shudder in response, but I continued to tell myself that it wouldn't take too long to look around.

There was a light at the bottom of the stairwell, and I carefully clambered down the steps in the dim light that filtered from below, eyes adjusting due to my Burrower nature and making it easier to ensure that I wouldn't miss a foothold or handhold.

I reached the ground after a few minutes and looked around.

It wasn't too large, but it also wasn't very small either. Shelves lined the walls with jars and equipment, and multiple desks and tables were strewn about the area.

I couldn't discern much on the shelves and desks due to my height, and curiosity urged me to climb higher to look around. I decided to climb one of the shelves since I didn't have any equipment to clamber up the legs of the desks. Besides, there was a desk between two of the shelves, so I got to explore at least one of them.

I started climbing the nearest shelf and inched my way towards the desk. I made sure to read the labels on the jars and containers before I passed them, finding a lot of the medical jargon mostly indecipherable but found that if it didn't have one of the symbols Doc used for biochemicals, it was probably safe. I moved past multiple containers of just basic medical tools like those sticks that were used to keep the tongue still during a check up and cotton swabs.

Gauze, bandages, tweezers, scalpels, eyeball,-.

"Wait," my own eyes widened as I did a double take, looking back at the jar I was shuffling past. Inside were multiple eyes of varying colors suspended in a liquid. Probably some chemical to preserve them since they seemed almost fresh.

Swallowing nervously, I forced my initial apprehension aside. After all, being a doctor, it shouldn't be a surprise that he had some bits and pieces preserved here and there. I'd heard that some human doctors would have them for anatomy and labeling purposes, and I couldn't really disagree due to Burrowers not really having assigned doctors.

A few more shelves of medical supplies and I finally made it to the desk between the shelves. Atop it was an absolute mess of paperwork and a stand with multiple beakers, some containing various chemicals. Glancing over the paperwork as I stepped onto the desk, I saw that a lot of the papers had diagrams and notes that seemed rushed and hurried, unable to read the Doctors scribbles. One of the pages even had slightly glistening ink that wasn't dried yet.

From this vantage point, I could look at the rest of the room with a decent stand point and noticed that one of the tables that I had seen before had a bloodied and cut open body on it, blood staining the wood beneath it black and cuffs that seemed like they had been restraining whoever it was based on the markings around the wrists. Multiple wires were attached to various points on and inside the body and there seemed to be some sort of diagram on the surgical tray amongst the bloodied tools, but I couldn't see the details from this distance.

I paled at the sight. I'd never been around one of the Doctors surgeries, but this seemed absolutely grotesque and messy, far from what I'd seen from his healed patients. And as far as I was aware, this wasn't a patient since I'd never seen them before.

I barely had a chance to process the sight before me when I heard the sound of the door at the top of the steps creaking open, the shadow of a figure at the top extending down as light from upstairs shined down. My breath hitched in my throat and I looked for something to hide by, darting over and hiding behind one of the jars on the desk, footsteps coming down the steps as the sound of the door properly closing was heard. I winced at the sound since it meant that I was trapped inside the basement if I couldn't find an alternate way out.

"Oh Aren," I stiffened as I heard the Doctor sigh loudly, disappointment in his voice. "I warned you not to come down here. Then again, I had been careless enough to leave the door open."

My blood ran cold in dread at the statement, realizing that I was now stuck with the Doctor being well aware that I was in here.

There was a brief silence in which I was very tempted to peer out from behind the jar and forced myself to not at the risk of getting seen. I could only assume that he was looking around, probably trying to narrow down where I could be hiding. There was the sound of footsteps and a subtle clinking sound that echoed through room a bit. Risking a peek, I saw that he had walked up to one of the shelves and was shifting things around meticulously and attentively.

I waited for what felt like forever as he continued to look through the shelves, staying absolutely still behind my jar. At some point I dared to try and inch from the jar I was hiding behind to another just next to it, but quickly stopped attempting to get back to the shelf as the Doctor turned from the one he had been searching through.

"I have all day Aren, there's no rush," he said offhandedly as he left the shelves alone for the time being and walked to the surgical table. Picking up a tarp from one of the shelves, I watched him drape it over the body and move the surgery tray to one of the other desks in the room. I retreated back behind the jar as he turned from the other desk, hearing his footsteps as he walked around the room, hearing him shift and move items around to probably organize them. I had to cover my mouth with my hands as his footsteps got closer to the desk I was on, almost yelping when the stand of beakers was moved from near the jar I had previously been behind.

There was the sound of shuffling papers for a moment before it stopped and it was quiet for a few seconds. Suddenly, the jar that I had previously been hiding behind was moved to the side, then the jar I was hiding behind was moved. Startled, I jolted away from where the had been with a yelp and instinctively turned to look. I tried to back away, crying out in fear as a hand plucked me up from the surface.

The thumb pressed against my chest and held me back against the fingers as the palm was somewhat cupped against my lower back, my legs almost dangling off the edge of his palm. My hands scrambled to hold onto the thumb instinctively, looking up at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"There you are. I almost thought I had it wrong," the Doctor said. His gaze met my frantic one, seemingly bored, but there was a sort of triumphant and also irritated look to them as well as he stared at me.

"I-I'm sorry," I blurted out quietly, finding that my panic was making it difficult to focus on anything more than the fact that I had been caught, and I was terrified of what would happen now.

"I informed you on the first day to not go in the basement, did I not?"

I was a little startled by his question. It sounded very calm and casual, but there was a sort of restraint behind it that set me on edge. His gaze had intensified and I averted my eyes as I struggled to respond, eventually saying, "I... Y-Yes."

He hummed a little and I realized that I was shaking a bit, trying to mentally reign it in as he thought. At best, I would probably be fired from the job, but at worst I could be killed as a pest.

"I suppose I can't fault you too much," some of the intensity left as he spoke a little slowly, surprising me by setting me back down on the desk. "After all, humans are curious by nature, that's one of the reasons I became a doctor. I can only imagine how curious you Burrowers are with the reputation. But, I am a little curious of what you think of the little operation down here."

He gave me an expectant look and I swallowed nervously. I felt like this was some sort of test that could change how this would end. Obviously, it wouldn't do to say that this was abhorrent and awful and that I would be going to the police after this, which wasn't quite what I thought in the first place. It was unnerving and I had a few questions involving the ethicality of it, but as far as I was aware that was just a cadaver he'd gotten from the university downtown or the hospital.

"... I-It's startling," I admitted, glancing at the tarp. "I-I had expected more of a... well, more of a chemist's lab for some reason, not another surgical room..."

"Hmm, you've never seen a surgery, have you?"

I shook my head. "No, but I have come across dead bodies. Just never so... cut up."

I tensed a bit as his hands moved to the desk, but he just picked up one of the beakers from the stand, reading the label before setting it down and reaching for another while talking. "Fair. Often times I will forget that not everyone has seen a body, let alone seen the inner workings of one," he seemed to find the beaker that he was looking for since his eyes lit up a little in satisfaction.

I was appalled as he uncorked the beaker and tipped his head back when he downed the contents inside, briefly licking his lips once it was empty. He set down the beaker back into the stand, and continued, "I will admit, I have some rather unethical practices, but I assure you they aren't dangerous. I'm simply trying to forward the practices for surgery and learn more about the human body, such as how far after a corpse is dead can electrical impulses affect it.

"Human experimentation is frowned upon for the most part in the medical community, but how else are we going to learn more and figure out benefits to help with the general population? So, when someone comes to my practice and they have something terminal, I ask them if they would be willing to donate their body to science. Sometimes they say yes almost instantaneously, but other times I'll try to coerce them by saying it's for future generations and would help if they're family were to become I'll as well. I'll never force them though, I'll respect a dying person's wishes," he gathered all the papers on the desk and straightened them before setting them aside and glancing at the surface of the desk.

"And if you don't want to get caught, you should be more aware of where you're stepping."

Confused, I frowned a little at his small smirk and followed his gaze. There were a couple black footsteps on the desk surface leading to where the jars had been and I realized that I must have stepped on one if the papers with wet ink in my haste to hide.

"A-Ah, I'll keep that in mind," I responded, chiding myself a little for having let myself mess up so much.

He nodded and propped his head up on a hand as he leaned on the desk a little, saying, "I'm certain you have multiple questions, and I can answer them in due time, but right now I'd like to ask you to help me with something."

"O-Oh," I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in wariness.

"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing harmful, it's just something I've been trying to work on," he said, once more rifling through the beaker stand. Taking out the beaker he wanted, he briefly walked to one of the shelves and grabbed a thimble, pouring a small amount of the liquid into the thimble before placing the beaker back. Offering me the thimble, he gave a smile. "I've already tried this myself and on a few volunteers. Non-terminal, I assure you that they're fine. But, I'm rather curious as to how it would affect a Burrower such as yourself. If I'm being honest, you're the first Burrower I've been around up close, and there's no doctors capable of taking care of persons your size.

"You guys are so similar to us humans that many doctors I've spoken with have said that it's the same thing, but on a smaller scale even though none have actually been around a Burrower either. It's like," he paused for a moment, thinking. "Hmmm, I suppose it's sort of like the difference between men and women. Both could be human, but the anatomy is very different and certain medication affects each differently."

"I-I suppose that makes sense," I said, still wary about taking the thimble. Even with his friendly smile and demeanor, it felt very off after sneaking into the basement. Giving him a nervous look, I asked, "Y-you're not angry?"

"Oh no, of course not," he chuckled a little. "And like I said, it hasn't had any harmful effects, but that's why I gave you such a small dose in case it affects you differently. I wouldn't want my assistant to get ill!"

I felt slightly cheered up by the fact that he didn't seem angry and, despite my instincts yelling at me to not take it, I grabbed the thimble and hesitantly drank its contents. I gagged a little at the taste, setting down the thimble. It was oddly sweet, but with a very heavy chemical bitterness as well.

"I am, however, displeased by your lack of following instructions."

I looked at him in surprise at his statement, paling at seeing that his smile was still there but it wasn't as friendly or big, his eyes had hardened and the intense gaze was there tenfold with obvious irritation that wasn't there before. Or if it was, it had been very well hidden. I got a somewhat sick feeling in my stomach as a wave of dizziness crashed into me.

I tried to back away as he shifted and reached for me, but my wooziness made me stumble, almost falling onto the desk if it wasn't for the Doctor quickly putting his hand behind me and deftly scooping me up. I wanted to struggle from the grasp, but I had been unable to do so before, and now I was even more hindered as each second made it more difficult to move my limbs. Holding onto his thumb as I was held firmly in his grasp, I stared at him with wide eyes.

“D-Doc,” I asked worriedly, the word difficult to say as I struggled to just focus on my vision. I was entirely mentally aware, it was just like my body was sort of checked out, leaving me even more vulnerable in my position.

“Oh, trust me, you’ll be fine,” he assured, irritation softening a bit as he did so, but it did not make me feel very reassured. “I’m simply curious about something, and it makes a perfect punishment for you coming down here without permission. After all, it was the only set rule I had.I won’t spring this on you again.”

I placed a hand against my head as he lifted his hand, vertigo not mixing very well with the already present dizziness. The odd thing to me was that aside from the initial sick feeling in my stomach, there was no nausea. His eyes felt far too observant as I was stuck trying to shake off my swirling vision, and it would even work for a moment or two before the dizziness would come back.

“Quick effect, not surprising due to the dosage,” he murmured, twisting his hand a little as though to get a better view on my situation. “However, unlike human subjects, while there seems to be a noticeably dizzy effect, your body seems to be averse to actually passing out right now. Follow my finger.”

I was internally panicking, and part of me wanted to be defiant against his instruction, but not following was what got me in this situation in the first place. So I simply nodded to not slur my words and was able to follow his finger with relative ease as he moved it from side to side.

“Gaze is alert, but unfocused,” he looked back down to the desk and flipped through the papers with the hand not holding me while I watched with worry and saw him use the inkwell on the desk to scribble some notes on a mostly blank paper. Placing the quill down, I flinched as his hand drew closer, but he just gently pinched one of my wrists between his index finger and thumb. “Try to hold your arm up as long as you can.”

Letting go, he stared as I complied, able to hold my arm for about fifteen seconds before the heavy feeling became overwhelming and forced my arm down. For a little while, it was one sort of test after the other while he wrote the ‘results’ down on the piece of paper, mostly just physical tests to see how the dizziness affected me I suppose. At one point I was placed back on the desk and told to walk, but wasn’t even able to remain standing for more than a few seconds at a time. Aside from the whole thing being rather sudden, it was fairly tame compared to what I was expecting after the liquid kicked in, but I wasn’t complaining. After all, it’s certainly not like I wanted to be experimented on like a lab rat, or dissected like I’d heard some other doctors had done to Burrowers.

The Doctor heaved a sigh as he glanced over his notes to me sitting on the desk, almost seeming regretful.

“It’s been about half an hour, and you’re still awake,” he said, obviously dissatisfied. “I even gave you a larger dose than required… Well, I had been hoping for you to be completely passed out to go to my next curiosity, but the liquids peak effective time is now. If you’re not under at this point, it’s simply not going to happen.”

I frowned a little in worry and curiosity. It gave me some hope to shake this thing off soon if this was the most powerful it was going to be.

“What even was it,” I asked, already having a hunch.

“A sedative and amnesiac,” he stated bluntly, reaching for me. I instinctively tried to move away but was once more easily grabbed. I only hoped this wouldn’t become a habit. “I’m testing it for surgeries to couple with regular numbing agents. That way, even if the numbing doesn't work well enough, there will be no trauma or memory from the surgery. And it would have been better for you if it had kicked in.”

“Wh-...D-Doctor, what are you talking about,” any nervousness that had left during the whole process came back as I was lifted back up, this time almost right up to his face.

“If I told you, you’d panic,” he stated, looking at me intently.

“What are you going to do?”

This time he didn’t answer, instead seeming to mull it over for a second. It took me a second to realize that he’d opened his mouth, having been staring at his eyes as a focal point to continue to try and fight off the medication. But I felt something warm sort of blow against me and catch my attention.

I froze at the sight of his mouth being open, seeing that his teeth were sharper than a regular persons as they glinted a little in the light of the basement. I was waiting for him to speak, but he didn’t speak and instead was bringing his mouth closer to his hand.

He couldn’t be doing what I thought he was doing, right?

But I jolted as his tongue extended from his mouth a little, laying over his bottom teeth. I tried to scramble back in his palm, but his thumb held me in place against his fingers so the most I could do was try to tuck my legs beneath me to try and hinder him. And it seemed to do the trick as he closed his mouth and looked at me.

“And this is why I didn’t tell you, but this doesn’t stop me,” he smiled in slight amusement, a feeling that I was far from experiencing myself.

“Y-You can’t just eat me,” I exclaimed, hating how my words slurred slightly in my medicated panic.

“Well, that’s the question. Either way, you’ll be fine,” he said dismissively before opening his mouth again.

But rather than going for the legs like he had before, I yelped as I was pitched forward into his maw, upper half forced inside. It was so startling that I was barely able to throw my arms out to try and stop myself, grimacing at feeling the tongue against my palms. I tried to push back out, but doubted I’d have been able to do so when not drugged as I was easily slid in further by his fingers before they retreated a bit to hold onto my legs. My arms buckled under the force and I flinched as my entire torso was encapsulated in his jaws. I weakly tried to struggle, unable to see much with his mouth closed around me and would jolt away the second I touched any of his teeth, instinct panicking at the thought of being bitten in half.

“”Let me out,” I screamed as loud as I could, the shout itself enough to drain me for a few seconds before I was able to try and squirm again.

Instead of getting an actual response, the tongue beneath me shifted and moved beneath me in a wave, covering me in more saliva as a slight hum vibrated the air. Any exclamation of protest I had was either forced from my lungs or ignored for the most part. There was definitely more saliva building up, and made it more difficult to try and get traction as the tongue continued to move beneath me, constantly rippling beneath me and pinning me to the roof of his mouth while making it difficult to breathe.

"I-I can't breathe," I exclaimed, dizziness getting worse as colored spots swam in the darkness.

For a second, I feared that he wouldn't care and I'd end up passing out. Maybe that'd be a blessing considering the intended destination. But I was relieved when I stopped being toyed with as the tongue laid flat, allowing me to gasp in a breath and panted a little to clear my vision of the colors.

I was once more pinned against the roof of his mouth and cried out in panic, but it wasn't as forceful as before. I squirmed as the back of the tongue lifted and I heard a loud nasty squelching sound, feeling myself get pulled slightly to the back of his mouth but was held in place by his tongue. The thick layer of saliva was somewhat cleared and I realized that he had just swallowed the excess amount, no longer pinned.

I feebly tried to push the tongue away as it rippled beneath me again, still not as fervent as before but easily able to overpower my attempts. The movements were slower this time and seemed more hesitant, but after a few seconds regained some energy. It became more prodding and for a little bit I was whisked around the mouth as the muscle explored despite my weak protests, swallowing excess saliva every now and then while keeping me in place.

It felt like forever and in that time I was dreading what I figured was to come, wondering why the hell he was dragging it out so much.

As though my thoughts were heard, I felt everything tense around me and the tongue lifted beneath me while the pressure on my legs was slightly increased. His head tilted back and I was pushed forward as I felt his jaws open a bit, able to see the light from outside briefly before my head and shoulders were shoved to the absolute back of his mouth.

It only took a second, but another gulp was all I heard, yelping as I was suddenly sucked down a couple inches. Another swallow and now my entire upper half was in his throat while my legs were released due to now being in his mouth. I was barely able to breathe, let alone squirm with how constricted it was. However, it seemed like he wouldn't be dragging it out much more as there was a myriad of rapid and forceful swallows that quickly had me entirely inside his throat and travelling down towards his stomach.

Aside from the sound of the swallows and the rippling flesh, I could hear the heartbeat that pumped powerfully and a breathy sigh filled my ears after a couple swallows before the breathing stabilized. Below, I could hear a faint gurgling that was getting closer.

"You were a little difficult to get down," the Doctors voice rumbled around me, as he cleared his throat, and I would have given a sharp retort if I wasn't so exhausted and constricted.

In what felt like forever yet no time at all, I felt myself drop into a more open space, a small noise escaping my lips as I spilled to the floor. As my legs joined me, I pushed myself up, leaning tiredly against the wall of the stomach as it shifted on its own. Catching my breath for a few seconds, I tried to shakily get to my feet, falling back down as both the dizziness and squishy floor fought against me. There was a sharp inhale above me, suddenly feeling a pressure from one of the walls and flinching away.

"Please don't move so much, I'm still not used to your weight," the Doctor spoke from above, but it seemed like he was trying hard to not stutter in surprise. "Are you okay? I apologize for being so forceful, I suppose I didn't realize how fragile you are."

"O-Okay?" I murmured to myself, trying to process the whole situation. Louder, I exclaimed, "You ate me! H-How on earth is that okay?!"

"You'll be fine," his voice softened to try and reassure me, something that kind of worked in my exhausted state in that I was actually trying to listen to him. "The beaker that I drank before giving you the sedative was an acid-neutralizer that lasts twelve hours. Sometimes I simply can't take the time to eat, but taking that temporarily halts the digestion process and let's me concentrate."

Part of me was still distrustful, but if what I knew from random biological books that were scattered around the place was correct, there'd have been acid in here by the time I reached the stomach if it wasn't halted.

"O-Okay," I forced myself to try and stop worrying about it in that case. After all, I was still shaking from the whole thing and whatever adrenaline I had was probably more draining than helpful right now. "But WHY did you e-eat me in the first place?!"

"Well, the thought hadn't quite occurred to me until I caught you down here beside the beakers, but it was the perfect punishment if I was able to pull it off. It would have been easier with you entirely sedated, but I may have accidentally suffocated you and I don't want to hurt you. You fought very well despite being so hindered though, I didn't expect so much energy after all the physical tests we did. Even if I hadn't been able to swallow you, it would have given me a good threat," he spoke almost nonchalantly as though this was an entirely normal occurrence. "It was a bit difficult after the first swallow, my gag reflex wanted to kick in and you were blocking my airway."

I was quiet for a few seconds, barely processing what he was saying because it was becoming more difficult to focus before asking, "A-Are you sure the peak effectiveness has gone past?"

"Hmm? Yes, why," he asked in confusion before his voice perked up a little. "Is it finally kicking in?"

"I-I think so."

He hummed a little, the sound vibrating around me before he said, "You're probably exhausted, that's why. After all the exertion of trying to struggle, your body and immune system aren't able to fight off the sedative."

I nodded in response before remembering that he couldn't see. Despite the life-threatening situation, my panic was slowly ebbing as my focus was fading a little in and out, but was able to concentrate enough to worriedly ask, "Y-You are going to let me out, right?"

"I promise Aren, I'll let you out. But not right now, because I'm going to need you focused so that nothing goes wrong, okay? Just rest for now and I'll let you out."

The pressure against the stomach increased a little and I realized that he was feeling his stomach from the outside. Too tired to move away, I just said, "A-Alright, I'll do that."

If he said something after that, I was entirely unaware as the sedative was finally able to kick in and caused me to pass out.


End file.
